Scuff-type slippers are known. The fact that they do not include an upstanding heel structure, which is provided in other slippers to keep them in place on the wearer's foot, decreases their manufacturing cost. When scuff-type slippers are fabricated with sufficiently limited quantities of inexpensive materials so they can reasonably be regarded as "disposable", comfort is sometimes lacking, and tearing apart in use has been a problem. Also, the lack of an upstanding heel portion, coupled with the restricted quantity of raw material, has generally resulted in the slippers having an annoying tendency for the heel portion to fold under in use, thus discouraging consumer acceptance.
It appears that many of the available forms of scuff-type slippers achieve economy at the expense of comfort, durability and resistance to folding under. On the other hand, other available forms of scuff-type slippers which do achieve substantial measures of comfort, durability, and resistance to turning under, involve substantially greater costs for raw materials and fabrication. Accordingly, a need remains for a comfortable scuff-type slipper which can be manufactured inexpensively, and yet has practical durability and substantial resistance to folding under of the heel portion.